


The act of deceiving oneself

by ChaoticCyclos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCyclos/pseuds/ChaoticCyclos
Summary: Deceit finds Remus in quite the situation and tries to help snap him out of it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	The act of deceiving oneself

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is the first time I ever have written an fanfiction so please let me know what ya think :)

Deceit had felt a strange, yet familiar, feeling coming from Remus his room all day now. Normally he would just write it off as Remus being Remus but for some reason Deceit just couldn’t shake off the feeling something was wrong. That is what eventually got him standing in front of the familiar door with chips of green paint peeling off and, that for some reason, was covered in some suspicious red splatters.

Before Deceit could even raise his fist to knock, he heard two familiar laughs coming from the room which set all of his alarm bells ringing. The first one was of course Remus’s, his cackling laugh could be recognized from everywhere within the mindscape. But it wasn’t Remus’s his voice that concerned Deceit, no it was the second laugh that was arousing his suspicion. That laugh, without doubt, belonged to Roman, and Deceit exactly knew the feeling he had been feeling all day long and cursed himself for not having recognized it sooner. 

Before Deceit even knew what he was doing he opened the door and stepped inside and was met with the sight of the twins sitting on the ground and two pairs of identical, confused, brown eyes peering at him. Deceit’s own eyes quickly roamed the room and settled on the new pictures that decorated one of the walls. All of the pictures where those of Roman and Remus. Together. smiling, in all kind of different scenarios. After looking a while longer at the pictures Deceit’s eyes, now filled with his own confusion, returned to look back at the twins. 

Noticing none of the twins was going to speak first, Deceit decided to break the silence then. “Remus.” He began, carefully checking his words over in his head. “What is going on?” He eventually decided on.

“Well what does it looks like we’re doing Double D. Roman and I were just talking about how great our last adventure was.” The green side answered with a big grin on his face. Roman, who had been blankly staring at Remus, turned his face towards Deceit and began nodding along with what his brother was saying. 

Deceit let his eyes drift to Roman, glanced at him and then looked back at Remus. Knowing exactly what happened last time and not wanting to experience that again, Deceit just decided to try and make Remus see for himself what was happening. “Remus. Do you want to play a little game?” Deceit asked. Remus’s eyes looked like they lit up with joy “Oh Roman and I would love that Dee.” He exclaimed loudly. “Right, Roman?” He asked while turning to look at his twin.  
Roman who had been uncharacteristically silent throughout the whole ordeal, and who had still been blankly staring at Deceit, began nodding again in apparent agreement with what his brother was saying. The yellow side quickly spared Roman another uncomfortable glance and then forced a smile on his face. “Perfect.” He stated.

“Ok then Dee, how do we play?” Remus asked eagerly. “Ok, Remus, I want you to look around the room and point out one thing that’s not right here.” Deceit explained. The green side looked confused again but quickly began looking around his room to see if something was wrong. After a while Roman also began looking around the room. “No uh… Roman. Onl-” The lying side shut up when Romans neck snapped back to look at him. Deceit manages to regain his composure quickly and continued, “Eh Roman, only Remus is allowed to play this round.” The prince looked at Deceit for an uncomfortable amount of seconds and then just nodded for the third time at him. 

The next few minutes were filled with Remus enthusiastically trying to find something, Roman blankly looking at either the half snake or his brother and Deceit just being uncomfortable throughout the whole ordeal. 

“Come On Dee. Can you give me just one hint?” Remus whined after a while of not finding anything. Deceit gave Remus a sympathetic look and asked in a soft voice “Remus. Where is Roman?” Remus took a glance at his brother beside him and then looked back at Deceit. “He is sitting right beside me Dee.” Remus answered confused. “Can’t you see that?” He asked right after that. Deceit kept on looking at Remus and asked again, “Remus, where is Roman?” “He is sitting right beside me Dee.” “Remus.” Deceit began again. “Where is Roman, right now?” “Like i said before Double D, Roman. Is. Sitting. Right. Here.” Remus answered again putting emphasis on the last few words and who was beginning to sound a little irritated. “Remus w-” Deceit wanted to ask again but was quickly cut of by Remus “No. Deceit this isn’t funny. Roman is sitting here right beside me. And we were actually doing something before you came in. So if you don’t mi-” but it was Remus his turn to be cut off now by Deceit. “REMUS WHERE IS ROMAN!?” He hoped that yelling would maybe get his point across. “ROMAN IS SI-!” Remus was beginning to yell back but this time he cut himself off. 

After a moment of silence the green side of creativity slowly turned his head towards his brother with a look on his face that could only be described as realization. Remus glanced back at Deceit and then answered the question again with a little wavering in his voice. “Roman is no-.. not here. Roman is with the light sides.”  
At this point Remus his eyes had started to well up with tears and his voice was beginning to crack. “It..it was Ro-.. Roman.. tha-.. wasn’t ri-.. right here.” He finally manages to get out, and at the end of that sentence he was full on crying. When Deceit decided that this time he wouldn't get attacked by the green side in a fit of blind frustrated sadness he quickly rushed to sit beside Remus to eventually pull him into a tight hug. As soon Remus was pulled into the hug he began loudly sobbing in Deceits shoulder while clinging to him like a lifeline.  
While this went on Deceit shared another look with the supposed Roman, who didn’t even blink when he slowly started to become more translucent and eventually, vaded into nothingness. When Deceit decided to look at the pictures on the wall again he saw that every single one had changed. The pictures now showed only Remus, and every trace that Roman even had been in even one of them, was gone. Deceit decided not to dwell too long at the sad sight before him and just to focus on Remus now and trying to comfort him after his realization. 

The crying went on a while longer, but eventually with Deceit his comforting words and soothing hand through his hair, Remus his crying toned down to the occasional sniff and whimper. “Why doesn’t he visit me Dee? Does he hate me?” Remus asks Deceit in a small and tired voice. “I don’t know darling, I really don’t.” Deceit answered after a few seconds. 

When Remus eventually fell asleep in Deceit’s arms, worn out from all the crying, Deceit carefully picked him up and walked towards the green sides bed to tuck him in. Now with the duke fast asleep on his own bed Deceit turned towards the wall with pictures and started to take them all down. He decided to throw the pictures away in his own room, not wanting Remus to be reminded of it ever again when creative side would be going through all his trash again. As he walked out the door and shut it behind him quietly he send a quick prayer hoping that he would never find Remus in his room so blatantly lying to himself ever again.


End file.
